


冲动消费/Impulse Purchase

by withoutleaf



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: 47的一次冲动消费。
Relationships: Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Kudos: 13





	冲动消费/Impulse Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> 最开始只是脑洞，后来才续写完整。姑且放在一起了。

珠宝店。大量监控。目标被引入内室，看来是常客。  
“您好，请问有什么可以帮您的吗？”  
47收回目光，注意到自己正站在女士首饰的展示柜前。  
“是的。”47敷衍着，顺便转过身观察安全出口，“我在找一件礼物——”他顿了顿，挑出一个最安全的说法：“——给我太太。”  
“她对珠宝有什么偏好吗？”店员问。  
继续编造谎言可能出现纰漏。47假装在回忆，又听到耳麦里戴安娜饶有兴趣的声音。  
“钻石。钻石总是没错的。”戴安娜摩挲着咖啡杯，给他建议，“或者更简单一点——”  
“我不知道。”47果断地说。  
“无懈可击。”戴安娜评价。  
一瞬间，店员脸上浮现出“果然如此”的神色，但很快又挂起职业微笑：“那么她是什么样的人？”  
47又看向目标的方向。目标完全没有结束购物的征兆。于是，47继续应付店员。  
“四十多岁。英国人。”自然而然地，他以最熟悉的异性作为这位不存在的女性的原型，“红头发，眼睛是蓝色。缜密、聪明，大部分时候能派上用场。”  
“感谢你的恭维，47，但是，”戴安娜重复道，“‘大部分时候’？‘能派上用场’？”  
店员略作思考，转身打开附近的玻璃柜。  
“不是恭维。”47说，并继续观察目标的动静。  
“目标的常用账户发生动账，他的购物结束了。”戴安娜坐直，咬字清晰。她话音刚落，47看到守在内室门外的保镖也开始动作。  
“先生？”店员的声音引回47的注意力。他正打算说自己改变主意了，但开口之前，他先注意到被放在他眼前的项链。  
看到47的反应，店员一脸得色。“我猜她常穿深色。”她说。  
47低头看着黑色绒布上的简洁而纤细的贵金属。  
“的确如此。”47说。  
此时，目标走出内室，在保镖的簇拥下准备离开。  
“就它了。”47又说。  
-  
计划归计划，任务中总会出现各种各样的特殊状况。因此，在撤离时穿着奇怪的衣服，带着奇怪的东西，对47来说，都不奇怪。  
与往常一样，47开始清理身上的杂物：消音手枪。稍后需要维护。带血的螺丝刀。丢弃。四张门禁卡。丢弃。一只柠檬。丢弃。两枚硬币。保留。  
黑色的首饰盒。  
47沉默。他单手打开它，确认一个他明明很清楚的事实——即使在阴暗的环境，这条项链仍然光泽明亮。  
这不是什么超出他消费水平的东西。事实上，这条项链的价格，与那次委托的酬劳相比，只能算零头。当时目标即将离开，他需要尽快脱身跟上，干脆随便买点什么是合理且高效的解决方法。  
但新的问题由此产生。比如，47很少见地拿不准应该如何处理这件“礼物”。  
可以丢掉。避开监控，扔进随便一个垃圾桶，如果运气好，这件事会悄无声息地结束；即便有人想要寻找“失主”，47也有十足的把握让他扑空。或者可以捐赠，因为47确实认识几个既不多嘴又懂变通的“慈善人士”。再或者，把这个小盒子扔在某个安全屋的某个小角落，47并不介意闲置物品。  
但是，47也得承认那位店员的毒辣眼光——这也是他鬼使神差地购买它的原因——这条项链，的确，非常适合戴安娜。  
47怀疑戴安娜是否对珠宝感兴趣。他们极少见面，但在仅有的数次会面中，戴安娜从来没有佩戴过任何首饰，尽管她完全支付得起。又或许，这只是为了保持低调。  
从一般的社交观念来看，共事十余年的同事间互赠礼物很平常。但他与戴安娜显然不是普通的同事关系：他们从事特殊的行业，几乎不见面，在非工作时间对彼此的位置一无所知。不如说，即使在工作期间，他也不知道戴安娜身处何处，因为这与他无关。他只需要确认戴安娜给予他的情报及一些技术支持，这就足够了。  
总而言之，47得出结论：这不是一件礼物。  
他“咔哒”一声合上首饰盒，姑且收好。  
-  
“目标大约半小时后经过。”戴安娜说。  
47“嗯”一声，调好瞄准镜，确认无误后放下狙击枪，开始等待。  
“那么，”戴安娜兴致盎然，“那条项链后来怎么样了？”  
“什么？”  
“上个月，里昂。忘了？这可不像你。”  
“你对这件事感兴趣？”47问。  
“为什么不呢？”戴安娜反问，她用光标将地图拉满一半屏幕，随后放松地倚在椅背上，但眼睛还盯着目标的定位，继续说，“也许‘大部分时候能派上用场’女士还在等她的礼物。”  
“也许那根本不是‘礼物’。”47说，“而且早就处理完毕。”  
“又也许，此时此刻，”戴安娜捏住麦克风，将它拽得特别近，“它的赠与人正随身带着它呢。”  
“你离麦克风太近了，戴安娜。”  
“哦，”戴安娜毫无愧意地说，“我很抱歉。”  
目标即将到达。47开始瞄准。目标到达。目标被狙杀。  
“目标已消灭。”戴安娜像往常一样宣告，“钱已汇到账户。”  
47摘掉耳麦，将它连同狙击枪一起随意扔在箱子里。ICA会派人来这座眺望台善后，进行回收、销毁和任何必要的工作。他站起身，手伸进口袋，再次掏出那个平平无奇的首饰盒。  
他最后一次打开它。在此刻的阳光下，它更接近47最初在珠宝店见到的样子：设计简洁，做工精致，闪闪发光。47用掉十几秒的撤离时间欣赏它的光泽，最后利落地“咔哒”盒盖，将它扔进脚边的箱子。首饰盒委屈地撞在狙击枪上，又落在箱底滚了几滚。  
等到它终于稳稳停住，“赠与人”早已不知去向。


End file.
